Pokemon Adventures: Kanto
by Jalen Kun
Summary: The Kanto Region has undergone many changes during the years, and Prof. Oak is really worried about how the Kanto Region is going to turn out after Red see's a new organization. This is where Jalen Brown comes in. He gets a Pokemon and sets on his adventure to help the Pokedex Holders stop the New Organization. Will they stop evil, or will the Kanto Region burn to ashes?
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**

Prologue

"You p-promise..."

"I said I did, so hurry up!"

"O-okay..."

Jalen Brown is a 7 year old kid, living in Pallet Town. He is very weak, and is often picked last in the neighborhood games. He gets picked on a lot, and is often the punching bag of the bigger kids. Mentally, and sometimes, physically. Even though they do this, he comes outside every day. Why? Well, no one really knows. The bigger kids don't care though, as long as they have someone to vent their frustration on it's fine to them.

And Jalen never tells his mom, mostly because he thinks she already thinks of him as weak little kid who'll never show any back bone. But, he is that, isn't he?

Anyway, Jalen was right in front of the Pallet Town exit. When you leave Pallet Town you go in Route 1, and the adults say it's dangerous without Pokemon. But the neighborhood kids are saying it's perfectly fine, and are actually pressuring Jalen to go out there.

"Man, come on! It's fine, the adults just say that stuff to trick us!" One kid yells.

"I... Don't think they'll fool us like... T-that..." Jalen stutters, too afraid to move.

Another one of the bigger kids push Jalen. "Why are you being such a wuss?! How are you going to be a good Pokemon Trainer if you can't even take a few steps in Route 1?"

"Yeah! We shouldn't even call him Jalen-Kun!" Another one yelled. "We should call him Jalena-Chan! That would be an appropriate name for the little girl!"

"I-I'm not a girl, I'm a boy..." Jalen felt tears trying to come out his eyes, but he kept them in. He wouldn't give them anything else to make fun of. "How... How could big kids... Be so c-cruel..."

"What's that, brat?" The leader of the gang asked. His name was Kankuro. "If you got something to say, say it out loud! And I can tell you're about to cry, it's all in your pathetic snivelling voice!" The kids laughed, and one pushed Jalen on the ground.

"I haven't done anything to deserve this..."

Kankuro kicked Jalen straight in the nose, causing him to fall over and hold his bleeding nose. Jalen's tears were now easy to see. He was preventing himself from screaming, because they would just run away, and he would just look like a pathetic kid who just fell down and hurt himself.

"Oh shit, Kankuro-Sama! I think you went too far!"

Notice how there's always that one guy who says that, and this is exactly what happens next.

"Shut up, before I kick your nose in next!"

"Y-yes sir..."

Kankuro walked over to Jalen. "This should teach you to not talk back to your seniors. Now, stand up." He waited for Jalen to get up, and smirked when he saw no movement. "Hehe, okay... You asked for it brat."

"Did he really? I was watching the whole thing, and I'm sure he didn't ask for anything."

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, and gasped when they saw a girl and a boy. They were obviously older than them by almost 7 years.

The girl had long, brown hair that reached the upper part of her back, and a white hat. She wore a long black dress that showed her growing cleavage a little. Her hands were on her hips, and she was smirking.

The boy had spiky, black hair and a red hat that covered his eyes. He wore a red and white jacket with a black t-shirt. His hands were clutched shut, and a dark aura was around him.

"Did you see him beg, Red-Kun? Maybe you have better eyes than me?" The girl giggled, and showed the kids a camera. "I did record the whole thing, though. Maybe we can show it to Professor Oak-" She started, but a kid interrupted her.

"You know Professor Oak!?"

"No way, that girl is just trying to scare us!"

The girl clapped her hands, "Even if I don't know him, I can just show him this right here.." She took out a disc from the camera. "And all of you will be punished severely. So... Do any of you have anything to say?"

"Shut up!" Kankuro yelled. "WHAT WE DO HERE IS OUR BUSINESS, SO YOU CAN SHOW ANYONE YOU WANT BECAUSE WE DON'T CARE!"

"Why don't you shut up?" Red asked. "You're just a low life bully, and you actually think you aren't doing anything wrong... How pathetic. Back in my day, kids would try to catch Pokemon. Not force kids into going in Route 1. Are you stupid? You're just really pissing me off." Kankuro growled, and ran in Route 1. The other kids followed, leaving Jalen on the ground crying.

"Red-Kun... I'll go chase them. They could get hurt out there... And it would be our fault since we're the elders." The girl said.

"I'll follow them, Blue-Chan. Go take the kid to Professor Oak. I'll meet you there." Red ran in Route 1, and Blue picked Jalen up.

"Don't cry... You've been through a lot, I can tell." Blue carried Jalen all the way to Professor Oak's lab. "Don't worry, that won't ever happen again."

"Thank you..." Jalen mumbled. Blue smiled, an idea forming in her head.

**30 minutes later...**

"Red-Kun! What happened?!" Blue asked as soon as Red came in. His hat was covering his eyes again, and he didn't look very pleased.

They were all in Prof. Oak's Lab, and Jalen was getting checked up by the nurses. The only people in the room were Blue, Red, and Prof. Oak.

"They were kidnapped..." Red answered. Blue gasped, and Jalen looked up, alarmed. Prof. Oak didn't look happy. "When I found them, they were getting teleported somewhere. The Alakazam looked like they were being controlled, and the men controlling them wore different uniforms. I... Recognized them all though."

"Team Rocket?!" Blue exclaimed, but Red shook his head.

"There was a Team Rocket grunt, a Team Magma grunt, a Team Aqua grunt, and a Team Plasma grunt. I managed to defeat them all, but the kids were sent somewhere..." Red held out his Pokeballs. "Can you heal them, Professor Oak?"

"Red-Kun, this is serious!" Prof. Oak yelled. "How am I going to tell the parents of those kids about this?! And why were all those different organizations working together?!" Prof. Oak leaned on a table. "I just... Don't understand why this is happening..."

"Prof. Oak..." Blue mumbled. "I'll do anything I can to help you, I won't allow kids to be kidnapped... I won't let them endure what I had to..."

Red put his Pokeballs on a desk. "I can tell the parents for you, just tell me the houses."

Prof. Oak looked at the two trainers, and smiled weakly. "Thanks a lot, follow me Red-Kun. Blue-Chan, can you take Jalen home? And then can you check out Route 1 and Viridian City? I'll tell Green-Kun everything thats happened."

"Yes sir!" Blue motioned for Jalen to follow her, and they both left. "So, how do you feel about all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

Blue was surprised he could sound so mature after everything thats happened. "How do you feel about this situation? Are you sad, happy, neutral? What are you feeling about all of this?"

Jalen seemed to be lost in thought for a while. "I don't really care that much about what happens to them. They wanted me to go in Route 1, and if I went in I would have been the one that was kidnapped. I'm sure they would be much more worried about how much they would've got in trouble than about me. So, I don't care."

Blue doesn't know why, but she found herself smiling.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Hey, Jalen... Can I call you Len-Kun?"

"I don't mind..." Jalen found himself blushing.

"Well, Len-Kun... How would you like to be a Pokemon Trainer?"

_**Hi people! I'm sorry this is so short, but it's just the prologue! The other chapters will be longer, I promise! Anyway, I hope you all like this, and be sure to give a review. I'm thinking of writing in Jalen's P.O.V... I don't know... **_

_**Bye nii~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**

Chapter 1: Pallet Town

Jalen's P.O.V

I lied on my bed, remembering what happened 5 years ago. I hated thinking about it, because of two reasons.

1. It reminded me of how I used to be, weak and cowardly. I could have fought back against the bullies, but I didn't.

2. That was the day the Kanto Region started falling apart. The new, evil organization named Team Destruction appeared and kidnapped a few kids on that day. It was later announced that kids from each town was kidnapped, which worried almost everyone.

I sighed, and looked at the clock. 12:45 in the morning... I leave for my journey at 2:00PM.

I grinned, because today was the day I get my first Pokemon from Prof. Oak. After some convincing, he said when I was 12 years old I'll be able to leave this town!

"Jalen!" I looked up and saw my mom tapping her foot in front of me. "You're dressed already? Are you that excited to get your Pokemon?"

"N-no..." I mumbled. "I just didn't want to keep the Professor waiting..." That was half true. I really was excited, I just didn't want to show it.

"Okay, well if you want to head over there now, you can." She smiled. "It's like, a 30 minute walk isn't it? Do you want me to drive you?"

I sweat-dropped. "No thank you, It'll be good exercise to walk. I'll have to walk everywhere else, ya know..." That was one of the things I wasn't prepared for. The Kanto Region is large... And just driving around would take a long time. Am I in over my head?

"Well... Okay... I love you." I could tell she was holding back tears, I didn't want to know if I was holding back tears too. I hugged her, and ran out the room.

I grabbed my bag which was filled with all the necessities; Potions, Paralyze Heals, Antidotes, Awakenings, Burn Heals, Freeze Heals, and snacks. I got snacks for me and my new Pokemon, I'm not going to starve it!

Oh yeah, I forgot to describe how I looked! Well... I'm the same height as any 12 year old. I'm not too short, and not too tall. Just... Regular? I weigh about 95 pounds, give or take...

I have short, straight hair (Some of it fell between my eyes) and gold eyes. My hair color was a blue-ish gray by the way.

I had on a black t-shirt and a red jacket, also teal pants. I had on plain white socks and shoes. White goes with everything, doesn't it?

... I hope you don't want to know the color of my underwear... Cause I'm not tellling...

Anyway, I grabbed my bag and ran out the house. I also made sure to get my phone and wallet. My mom told me she put a hundred dollars in there, and would send me a hundred every month. Atleast I won't have to worry about starving now. But... Wild Pokemon are quick to steal things they don't need. I just hope a Rattata doesn't find me in my sleep, because I plan on sleeping in Route 1 once. I know it's not safe these days, but I... Just need to...

As I got outside I took in the fresh Pallet Town air, atleast that hasn't changed. I took out my phone and checked the time. 12:52...

Time goes by pretty fast, and slow at the same time. Isn't that interesting?

"Well... I might as well start walking." I put my phone back in my pocket. "If I start now, I should get there before 2:00 easily."

"LEN-KUN~!" H-huh?! I-it can't be!

I looked up and stared in amazement at Blue on top of her Wigglytuff. It's amazing that she can fly on a non flying type Pokemon... So cool...

"Today's the day, isn't it? You'll finally get a Pokemon." She said as she lowered down. I felt a blush coming on, and quickly turned away.

"Y-yeah... So what?" I mumbled. Am I sounding tsundere right now?

"Awww... You're so cute when you're trying to hide a blush!" She hopped off her Wigglytuff and returned him in the Pokeball. Pokeballs are used to place your Pokemon in, and you catch Pokemon with them too.

"I'm not trying to hide a blush!" I snapped. "Why would I be hiding a blush?! What am I blushing for?!" Crap. Wrong question. Please don't answer it.

"Because you're embarrassed about getting a Pokemon... Or you might be hot. Hm..." Thank you. She didn't say anything that I wouldn't have an answer to.

If you haven't noticed already, I l-like Blue. I guess... It was how she saved me 5 years ago...

But then shouldn't I like Red too? He saved me too...

...

No, I'm sure I just like Blue. Anyway~!

"Are you listening to me? I asked you a question!" Blue yelled in my face. Too close. Too close. Too close. Too close. Too~ close~! I immediately feel my face redden even more, and gulp. "Your getting red a lot today." No, duh. "Do you need to go to a hospital? I'm sure you can get your Pokemon tomorrow." ...Shit.

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine! Hahahaha!" Is my breath OK? I'm talking straight in her face, is she fine with my breath?! AUGH! I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF IF SHE SAYS SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

"Well, OK. I was just asking do you want me to give you a ride. If you walk there, you'll be there last... And that isn't a very good first impression." What's wrong getting there last? As long as I'm not late, I'm fine.

"Sure!" I yell almost too excitedly. Now how am I going to explain that? "Um... Just so I don't get there last. You know, even if I'm not late... Getting there before everyone else would be a good first impression. Hehe..." I'm such a liar... "I-it's not like I want your help or anything!" ...And here comes the tsundere Jalen...

Blue just giggled and took out her Blastoise. Blastoise isn't a flying type either... How are we going to fl-

I stand corrected. We flew using a water Pokemon... I'll never understand politics. We got there in almost 10 minutes, and landed on the roof. I hopped off Blastoise, and Blue put it back in the Pokeball.

"Well, we landed on the roof. How are we going to get down there?" Bad question. Worst question ever. She giggled again, then gave a very serious face.

"If you're going to survive being a Pokemon Trainer, you need to get used to jumping off of houses or buildings." ...Eh? "I know you won't voluntarily do it, so I going to push you off the building, got it?" Yeah. I understood everything perfectly. I also understand if I want to survive, I need to run.

Too late.

As soon as I was turning around, she gained super speed or something and pushed me off the building.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" BAM! I fell into the ground, although I don't remember the ground being so... Not so hard. Was this ground just softer than most? I opened my eyes to meet gray ones.

...

I didn't know this ground had eyes. Gray ones at that.

"C-could you get off of me? Oww..." This ground seems to talk. Interesting. It had a male's voice too...

CRAP! I LANDED ON SOMEONE!

I suddenly realized the position I was in, and turned red. Out of embarrassment of course! The boy under me (Did that sound right?) turned red too, I guess he figured out too.

Although I'm not going to explain the position, it was very... Wrong. Just think of the most awkward position two boys could be in.

"Getting comfy, Len-Kun~?" I quickly recognized Blue's voice, and we swiftly got away from each other, getting redder. I like you and all, Blue... But _**please **_don't do that again!

"Damn it, Blue! Why did you push me off of a building?! I could have died!" I'm thankful I didn't die, though.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Len-Kun. But luckily, that boy over there saved your life." She giggled. And pointed to the boy. "It seemed like you were really thankful to him. You were giving him a hu-"

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?!" I was literally screaming, and my face was getting redder each second. I suddenly remembered I needed to say thanks to the boy. If he wasn't there I could have broken my neck, ya know!

I turned around and slowly walked over to the boy, looking away. My face was red again, did Blue really have to do that?

"I- Um... Thanks... For um, saving me..." Why am I so embarrassed, it was all Blue's fault! We should kill her!

"Um... N-no problem..." He was looking away too. "To be honest... I, um... Didn't really do anything. You just... Fell."

We both shared an awkward laugh, and I turned around and glared at Blue. She was just holding in a laugh... But I promise I'll be the last one laughing!

After all that, we just walked in Prof. Oak's laboratory.

Did I ever mention his lab is enormous?! There are a LOT of rooms...I'm scared if an aid isn't with us... We'll get lost. Good thing Blue knows how to get around, so I'll stay by her most often. Hehehe... Blue and I alone in a giant laboratory.

I sighed. Too bad that... _Boy _is with us...

We walked through a lot of halls, and finally made it to a different colored room. The walls were all green in the other rooms.. But the walls were white here. Strange.

Two girls, about my age, were quietly chatting in the middle of the room.

The girl on the left has long, curly, black hair that reached her legs. Her eyes are purple, and she is the same height as me. She has on a blue T-shirt and black gym pants. What? Were you expecting her to have on a skirt? What if it get's cold, or what if she has to get in grass with bugs and stuff crawling up her legs into her-

OKAY, NOW!

The girl on the right was... Odd? And very colorful...

She has straight, pink hair that stopped at her neck. Her eyes are... Red? She was a little shorter than me... And wore a skirt. Now... I just had the whole skirt talk... So all I'll say now is that she looks ridiculous. She has on a T-shirt with a Charmander on it saying, "Fire To The World!"

I forgot to mention the..._ Boy_ behind me. We were the same height, and he looked about my age too. He has gray eyes, as I said before, and his hair is curly and brown. It stopped at his neck, like mine. He wore a green T-shirt and blue jeans.

"I wonder who the other one will be?" The pink haired girl wondered. Is she forgetting about me? "Will we all be girls? Hm..." I wish...

I noticed my face getting red, and covered my nose.

I'm so perverted...

"Hi!" Blue exclaimed, pushing the boy and I close to the girls. "Prof. Oak should be here soon! Let's just all talk for a minute!" What are you trying to do, Blue? I don't trust this at all...

"Let's begin with introductions, if we're just going to wait for him." The black haired girl said softly. Well, not shyly but... Her voice was nice... "My name is Asato (Last) Arisu (First). You can call me whatever you want... Just nothing rude."

"I'll call you Ari-Chan then!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. I guess that is a good name, I'll call her that too...

"Ahem! My name is Enomoto (Last) Aya (First)" She exclaimed. "No need to be formal, so just call me Aya!" Well, I don't mind.

There was a few seconds of silence, before the... Boy started talking.

"My name is Takagi (Last) Daiki (First). You can call me whatever you like, I don't care!" He said, a fiery glint in his eyes. It was like he became a whole different person from before. Hm...

"I'll call you... Hm... Iki-Kun!" Aya exclaimed, a fire in her eyes too. It looked like they were made for each other.

"I will call you Taka-San." Arisu said. I guess since we just met, she'll say 'San' after our names. I guess she's not that comfortable.

"I'll call you Daiki." I said out loud, accidentally. I recieved a strange look from him, but then he just turned away, his face red. "W-well... Since we all might be travelling together we shouldn't be so... Formal."

"Everyone is different. We all might can't stand each other, so we should be formal until we actually know each other." Arisu stated. I nodded.

"Okay... Well I'll call him Iki-Kun as well." I agreed. I don't really care what I call him, I'll call him _boy _for all I care. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Your name..." Daiki muttered.

"My name is Brown (Last) Jalen (First), just call me Len-Kun." I smiled casually, and waved.

"OK! Since we all know each other, I'll introduce myself!" Blue had on a cat grin, I really didn't trust her to **not **embarrass me. "Just call me Blue! And I think Prof. Oak is coming right... About... Now!"

Prof. Oak suddenly walked in with Red. I commended Blue on her luckiness, and stared in awe as the room began transform.

The empty space behind Aya and Arisu caved in. Literally! The floor just broke apart!

A table seemed to levitate up and place itself in front of us, and 3 Pokeballs were situated on the table.

"My name is professor Oak, and today is the day you all get your first Pokemon. The 3 Pokeballs over there is what holds your Pokemon." Prof. Oak announced. "Enomoto-San, I suppose you want Charmander?" He asked, looking at her shirt. She nodded energetically, and grabbed the Pokeball with a fire symbol on it. "Asato-San, which one would you like?"

"I would like Squirtle, thank you." Arisu grabbed the Pokeball with a water symbol on it.

"And I guess I get Bulbasaur!" Daiki grabbed the last Pokeball, and Prof. Oak laughed.

"Now you all get Pokedexes!" He hands us all Pokedexes, and Red is the one who laughs this time.

"Prof. Oak! You didn't give Jalen-Kun a Pokeball!" I think he knows that, Red.

"Oh really?! I forgot!" ...Really?!

He walks over to his back room, and we all wonder what Pokemon I'll get.

"My name is Red, by the way..." NO ONE CARES!

He eventually comes out with 2 Pokeballs, and hands them to me.

"What?! He gets two!?"Daiki yelled. Haha, too bad for you. I win.

"Jalen-Kun... You must promise me. You will help stop Team Destruction, right?" He askes. I nod, and he sits down...

"Well, a Pokedex, kids, is a Pokemon Encyclopedia." I didn't listen to this speech much, I was just wondering what kind of Pokemon are in here.

"Now..." I looked up, wondering if he was done talking. He actually just wanted to give us some Pokeballs. When can we leave? "OK, now because of the situation in this Region, I'm putting you into pairs." ...WHAT?! "Enomoto-San, you will be placed with Asato-San." ...No...

He turned to me. My fate's already beginning to drop...

"Jalen-Kun... I am placing you with Takagi-San..." NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!

I saw Blue smirking from the corner of my eye, was this all **her **idea?!

**10 Minutes Later...**

We were now walking out of Prof. Oak's Lab. Aya and Arisu decided to leave before us, so now it was Daiki and I alone in Route 1...

I always though I would be here with Blue...

"Well, time to take our first steps into Route 1..." Daiki said. I gulped... Could I really do this... I'm scared.

It was getting dark now, I guess he kept us there longer than I thought.

I nervously walked off of the safe zone of Pallet Town, off of my whole entire life, onto the grass of Route 1.

...

**I was now on Route 1...**

_**Ugh... I hate writing long chapters... Mostly because it starts to suck! I feel my my writing quality goes down the more I write...**_

_**So! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE... Route 1... Stay tuned! Oh, and review! Tell me how I'm doing!**_

**Ruby's Fashion Corner!**

**Ruby: Hello, viewers! Well... Reader... I don't know. Today I start my fashion corner! Today my guest will be Jalen-Kun!**

**Jalen: Huh? Me first?**

**Ruby: Yep. Now, your outfit... Hm...**

**Jalen: W-what about it?**

**Ruby: Your outfit is so beautiful! Your hair color is awesome, just like an Anime character. Does your mother pick out your clothes? She has good taste, almost as good as mine.**

**Jalen: E-eh...**

**Ruby: BUT!**

**Jalen: WHA!? **

**Ruby: You aren't ready for Pokemon Contests... They are too much for someone like you, and you don't seem like the type.**

**Jalen: I-I see...**

**Ruby: But don't get discouraged! You'll be better, I bet! Oh, it seems my fabulous corner is over. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! BYE NII~!**

**Jalen: ...Bye nii?**

**Ruby: Wrong, you have to put way more feeling into it! Try to train your vocals every day from now on, you might wanna practice singing... And also yo-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**

Chapter 3: Route 1

_**I'm so sorry, everyone! I... Was addicted to my Gintama fic... Then my Naruto one... So I've completely forgot about this one... **_

_**But I'm back in a Pokemon mood, so let's get this story back on track, better than ever! **_

**Jalen's P.O.V**

Route One... The one place I never, ever wanted to be in...

Dozens of Rattata, Pidgey, and... Grass...

...

Hey, you know... It's not really _that _scary.

"Um... Len?" No honorific, _boy_? "Why are you holding your Pokeballs like that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, you're holding them like how you would hold a gun." Daiki looked like he was holding back a laugh... "Like, you'd release your Pokemon at anything that moves... Are you scared?" ...Uh-oh...

"No!" I yelled, attaching the Pokeballs on my belt. "It's just Route One, with low level Rattata and Pidgey. There's nothing to be scared of!"

"Okay~" Daiki whistled, walking a little ahead of me. It was just a straight path, so it should lead to... Uh... Viridian City, right? "It's getting dark... Maybe we should sleep out here for tonight?"

"I was planning too." I muttered. This really sucks... But at least I'm not alone... That would really suck.

"Hey, let's have a battle!" Daiki spinned around, facing me. Why are your eyes suddenly lit up with passion? And don't smile at me like that... "We can also see what Pokemon you got, too!"

"I guess..." Heh, if it were Blue asking me for a battle, I'd say yes with so much enthusiasm. "I'd like to see what Pokemon I have, too..."

"That reminds me... Why did Prof. Oak give you two Pokemon?" Daiki asked, his face now in confusion.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I did know him a little before this, but not much to deserve two Pokemon! I'm actually kind of surprised I got two myself, but it's probably because you got regular starters, while I didn't."

"Oh." Oh? "Well, let's battle!"

He grabbed his Pokeball and pressed the button in the middle, releasing Bulbasaur from it's temporary confinement. I really wonder what's in a Pokeball, by the way...

I flipped open my Pokedex and pointed it at the green Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur: The Seed Pokemon. For some time after it's birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on it's back." The Pokedex's mechanical voice echoed throughout the whole Route, making Pidgeys nearby fly away.

"That didn't give me much information on it." I muttered, thinking of throwing the useless thing away.

"Whatever! Stop stalling and send out your Pokemon!" Daiki demanded. Man, why are you getting so worked up over a battle..? Your personality just... Changes.

"Okay!" I exclaimed as I grabbed a random Pokeball from my belt and pressed the button in the middle, releasing the unknown Pokemon from the ball.

The Pokemon was still white from the blast, but after a while the light dimmed, revealing the Pokemon's true color.

It was... Brown. It looked like some sort of cat...

I instinctively grabbed the Pokedex, which was weird since I just got it. I pointed it at the creature, and the metallic voice rang through the Route again...

"Eevee: The Evolution Pokemon. Thanks to it's unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokemon conceals many different possible evolutions."

Okay..? Uh... Yeah... I'm actually confused...

This piece of crap didn't give me hardly any useful information on the Pokemon, and I... I...

"I... Love it." I bent down and petted the cute thing. Eevee... What a nice name! It's really fitting, you know!

"Now that you know what Pokemon that one is, show me the other one..." Daiki sweatdropped, his Pokedex also getting information on my Pokemon...

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like Eevee-chan." I growled.

"Eevee-chan? What a dumb name for a Pokemon." That... Bastard!

"Say it again, I dare you!" I yelled, getting closer to him. "Say it one more time, and you'll pay!"

"Eevee-chan is a dumb name for a Pokemon." He repeating, his face getting closer to mine also.

"You just don't understand, idiot!"

"I understand how dumb that name is!"

"Grrr..." I've had it! I jumped at Daiki, tackling him on the ground. He tried to fight back, so we basically wrestled on the floor in front of our Pokemon. Are they controlling us? I can't tell anymore...

After a while of fighting, Daiki was pinning me on the ground, smirking. "Well? Had enough?"

I smirked also, because unlike him, I actually have a plan on beating him. And it's all because your face is so close to mine, Daiki..!

I head butted him. Hard. He fell back, which gave me the chance to pin him on the ground.

"You jerk! That was uncalled for!" Daiki yelled. And? It's a fight, idiot.

"It's a fight, idiot. Anything goes." I smirked, knowing victory was now mine.

Daiki growled, then closed his eyes. "Just... Get off of me."

"Say Eevee-chan is a perfect name for Eevee."

"What?!"

"I'm not getting off of you until you say that Eevee's name is perfect."

"But it's not!"

"..."

"..."

"I think you're just jealous."

"Hell no!"

After a while of arguing, I got bored and got off of him. It was officially dark, now, so a battle would be pretty... Pointless, right?

"So let's battle now!" Daiki yelled. I guess he's mad at me, now. "But first, take out your other Pokemon!"

I resisted the urge to say no, and grabbed my second Pokeball. I released it like regularly, and looked in slight surprise at my Pokemon.

It was...

"Pikachu!" I exclaimed, running towards the yellow rat and hugging it. It didn't seem to mind, cause it just said it's own name... Probably in happiness.

"A... Pikachu?" Daiki tilted his head in confusion, opening his Pokedex.

"Pikachu: The Mouse Pokemon." Do you really need the Pokedex for this Pokemon? "It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state."

"So it's just a helpful Pokemon." Daiki smirked. How ignorant...

"The Pokedex is crap." I let Pikachu get on my head. "It hardly tells as much information as you need. This makes Pikachu look like some assistant, or whatever." I grinned. "But, if you want to see the real deal, let's battle."

Daiki got back in his fiery battle mode, and moved his Pokedex to look at Bulbasaur; getting it's information. "Hey, Len. The Pokedex shows me Bulbasaur's moves and level." I moved my Pokedex to look at Pikachu, and I saw his moves, just like Daiki said. "Hmm... This means we have an advantage against regular trainers, right?"

"Yep. They don't have Pokedexes."

"Okay, whatever!" Daiki exclaimed. "Battle time, now!"

"Whatever!" Dumb kid. Although, he's probably older than me. "I'll battle with Pikachu, since you said he's just a helper."

Now... My first battle... I'm going to make sure it ends in success!

"Bulbasaur! Tackle!"

Bulbasaur ran up to my Pikachu, and since I was unprepared, he landed a clean hit, knocking Pikachu back.

Okay... This is when I attack back, right? So... I just pick a move...

Pikachu: Level 5

Thundershock, Growl, and Tail Whip

I'm screwed. But... I'll try, at least...

"Pikachu, use Thundershock!" I ordered.

Pikachu nodded, electricity charging in his red cheeks.

"Chuuuu!" Pikachu exclaimed as electricity came out of Pikachu's body and hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur just stood there, twitching a bit, electricity bouncing from it's body, but relatively fine.

"You OK, Bulbasaur?" Daiki asked.

"Bulba!"

"Okay..." Daiki seemed to be checking his moves, so I took the affirmative.

"Thundershock, again, Pikachu!" I yelled, surprising Daiki. Hehe...

Pikachu sent another weak blast of lightning at Bulbasaur, shocking Bulbasaur again. He was still fine, since electricity is weak to grass, but I could tell it was slowly bringing him down.

"Hey!" Daiki yelled, having a mini-tantrum. "You went twice! That's not fair!"

"How so? I could have sworn you can go as much as you want. There isn't turns in the real world, ya know." I told him. "You have to have Bulbasaur's moves memorized fast, or you'll easily get defeated."

"Okay, I understand!" Daiki smirked. "Bulbasaur, tackle!"

Bulbasaur ran up to Pikachu again and hit it with it's head. Pikachu rolled back again, but it took a while before it got back up. That's not good...

"Are you okay, Pikachu?!" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"Pi...ka..." You're so strong, Pikachu... But I know we can't win this battle... The Type Advantage just...

"Tackle! One last time!"

Crap! I took too long! "Pikachu, try to dodge it!" But it was too late. Bulbasaur hit Pikachu square on, making Pikachu fly back and hit a tree, knocking it out.

"P-Pikachu!" I ran up to Pikachu, cradling it in my arms. It was unconscious, but it soon woke up, unable to battle. "Pikachu... You worked hard."

"I win!" Daiki did a little dance before returning Bulbasaur back in his Pokeball. "You did great, Bulbasaur!"

I returned Pikachu back in it's Pokeball, then Eevee-chan. There was no Point in them being out, so it seemed like the best option.

"Now..." Daiki sat on the ground, then lied down, closing his eyes. "I'm sleepy. And it wouldn't be wise to try to get to the next town while it's dark."

"Uh... Yeah." NO! WRONG! WE SHOULD JUST TAKE OUR CHANCES AND WALK! WALKING IS FUN, RIGHT?! "Uh... But, maybe-"

"Nope. We really can't walk out there while it's dark. It's pretty dangerous." Don't act like some teacher, idiot! "But..." He turned to me while smirking. "If you're scared, you can always come sleep by m-"

"Hell no!"

Daiki laughed, like an idiot, and turned over, his back facing me. "Fine. I'm going to sleep, now." He yawned. "Don't stay up long."

"You aren't my mom." I grumbled, lying on the ground, closing my eyes. AWAY from that bastard. Ya know... It's not really that scary. It's kind of peaceful.. Unlike how the townspeople said it would be. I guess... Those rumors really were fake...

"Rattata..."

"AAAAIIIIIIHHH!" I screamed, jumping away from the Pokemon that seemed to come from nowhere and landing on Daiki.

"Owch! WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" Daiki yelled also, trying to get up, but my weight stopped him. "...Get off me."

"I thought you said I could sleep by you."

"I said by me, not on me. Two different things, really."

"Oh. Well, you should've explained I'm full detail."

"What kind of retard can't understand what I said?"

"..."

"Now why are you still on me?"

"There's a Rattata over there, that came out of nowhere."

"I see..." Daiki pushed me off of him, kinda hard. "Idiot."

He yawned, got up, and opened his Pokedex, getting info on the Rattata.

"Rattata: The Mouse Pokemon." It... That makes no sense. Shouldn't it be the RAT Pokemon? "It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects all day to wear down it's fangs, which grow constantly during it's lifetime."

"I didn't really need to know that. I just want it gone." I deadpanned, looking away.

"Send out your Eevee to battle it." Man, when you're tired... You aren't as hyper, or annoying... You're kinda cool.

"O-okay..." I grabbed the Pokeball attached to my belt, and tossed it on the field. Eevee-chan popped out, and the Pokeball jumped back into my hands. How fancy.

"Eevee-chan, I know it's kinda late, but could you defeat this Rattata for me?" I asked. It just nodded, and shouted "Eevee!"

"Hurry this up, please?" Daiki yawned again. "This is stabbing into my sleep, you know."

"Yeah. Shush." I sweatdropped. "Eevee-chan, use... Uh..." I took out my Pokedex and looked at Eevee-chan's moves. "Sand-Attack!"

Eevee-chan turned around, and started kicking sand in Rattata's face. I grinned, since Rattata tried to Tackle Eevee-chan, but missed because of all the sand.

"Now, Tail Whip!" Yeah... I know that move just lowers the opponent's defense, but I'm trying to One-Hit-KO this thing!

Eevee-chan ran up to Rattata, rubbing it's tail against it. Rattata shuddered, then Tackled Eevee-chan. Eevee-chan flew back, but it still had some fight in it.

"Use Sand-Attack once again, then Tail Whip!"

Eevee-chan kicked more sand in Rattata's face, then rubbed it's tail against Rattata again. Rattata couldn't do much more than just try to attack, but fail horribly.

"Now, finish this with Tackle!"

Eevee-chan ran up to Rattata, gaining as much speed as it could, before knocking straight into Rattata, sending it flying into the woods.

"I'm sure it's knocked out, and won't come back." I said, returning Eevee-chan into it's Pokeball. "You did good, Eevee-chan."

"Perfect. Now are you still scared?" You know... You're making me mad now.

"I wasn't scared. I was just... Surprised!" I tried to defend myself, but Daiki just sighed. He grabbed me by the arm, then tripped me on the ground. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Stop yelling, or you'll attract more." Since when did you become the Pokemon expert? "Now, sleep right beside me, and **don't **wake me up."

"I don't want to sleep by you."

"Shut up. And sleep." Daiki yawned again, before lying right beside me. "I don't bite... Hehehe..." And now the bastard is back to his regular self... What's going on? "Hey... Len?" I thought you wanted to sleep! "Why don't you like me? Did I do something wrong?"

Now that you think about it... He didn't do anything wrong! Not only is this the most random question ever, but I don't really have an answer for it...

"W-what are you talking about?" And now I'm stuttering... "Of course I like you! I can't really dislike you, since we just met and all... But..."

"You're just saying that, right? It's all shown on your face you don't like me."

"You aren't facing me."

"But you didn't deny it."

Crap! He got me! But... I don't not like him! I really do, it's just...

"It's just... I can't really show you the real side of me, because this is the first day meeting each other. I'm... Sorry."

"Nah, you don't have to be sorry. I understand what you mean." Daiki's voice was quiet. "But... Tomorrow... Could you try to show me the real you?"

"..." Could I? It's not hard, is it? "Yeah. I can."

**3rd Person Point of View**

"Is it ready?" The red-haired lady asked, impatiently.

"No. But it'll be ready soon." The blonde man answered, tired of the lady's whining.

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot, causing an echo to go through the building. "Those damn kids will be long gone before this thing is finished!"

"Do you want to go after them yourself, then?" He just wanted to relax, but she just couldn't let that happen, could she? "I won't stop you, but you can't fail if you do that."

"Why would I fail?!" She was getting madder each second. "It's just four brats! Each with super weak Pokemon! I can easily take all of them, then come back here with not a break of sweat!"

"You should wait until tomorrow, then. It's hard to search the whole Route in the dark." The blonde opened a door, walking out. "If you fail, you will be punished. You do know that, right?"

"Shut up! You aren't Boss-Sama, so don't act like you're a higher rank than me!"

The blond chuckled. She was right, he wasn't the boss.

...

Not yet, that is.

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter! I had fun writing this, and I'm happy I'm still in the Pokemon mood! So another chapter will be here soon! Review, Please! **_

_**Next Chapter: Akane vs. Red **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**

Chapter 4: Akane vs. Red

**Aya's Point of View **

Urg... Morning already? It feels like I just closed my eyes... Why does that happen to me, nya?

"Are you up now?" Ari-chan asked. Was she up for a while? It doesn't look like she's tired at all!

"Ari-chan!" I yawned, stretching. "You didn't wake me up... That's not fair, nya..."

"Nya?"

"Oh, sorry." I chuckled. "I say that sometimes when I just wake up. Don't worry, though. It goes away fast!"

"I see." Ari-chan was combing her super long hair, checking for bugs and stuff that could've snuck in there while she was sleeping. Maybe I should grow my hair that long... It's so pretty!

"Hey, do we have anything to eat?" I asked, trying to find a brush in my bag. Maybe I should try to keep it organized, nya...

"I brought snacks, but nothing major." Aww... "The nearest city; Viridian City, is about two hours away." Aww..! "Which is why I woke you up at the time it is now; 8:00AM. So we can make it to breakfast at the Pokemon Center."

"AWWWW!" I whined, falling on my knees and looking down. "I don't want to walk! I want to eat, and sleep some more!"

"You sound like a little kid..."

"..." I stood up, dusted my skirt off, and glared off into the distance. "We will make it there, and I will eat the biggest breakfast ever."

"So I can eat your honey bun?"

"NOOO! ARI-CHAN!"

**Daiki's Point of View**

"Mom... Turn that light off..."

"...Iki-kun... Wake up."

"But... Can't I just sleep for five more minutes?"

"I'm not your mom."

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around while squinting slightly. Oh Yeah... I'm still in Route 1, with Len...

"Can you please wake up? I can't start breakfast without you, ya know..." Len? You're making breakfast?! "Come on~!"

"I'm up!" I exclaimed excitedly as I jumped up, searching around for the breakfast. "Where's the breakfast at?!"

"I didn't make it yet, stupid." ...Don't tell me he's still mad at me, for no reason, I might add. But, when I looked at him, he was smiling... He usually just had a frown on his face... Is he really trying to be my friend? "I just wanted to know what you wanted. I'm pretty sure I can make _something._"

"Oh..." I looked away, turning red. Is this how he really is? Maybe I should see what else has changed about him. "Um... Do you know what time it is?"

Len was silent for a moment, before sighing. "I... Lost it." What?

"You lost the time?"

"I lost my phone. I don't know where it is." Len sighed again, looking away. "I guess we just have to travel until we find the nearest city."

"So... You don't even know what time it is?" This is like a real adventure! Two bros, not knowing where to go, or even what time it is! It's like in a manga I read! "Then... Let's check the map and see where to go."

"Okay!" Len checked his bag for a map, and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it, revealing a map of the whole region. It didn't look like a... Real map, though. "Sorry. My mom made me this map... For some reason, she didn't buy me an official one. This should work, though." Too bad I didn't bring a map. I hardly brought anything!

"Do you have anything to snack on? Until we get to the next city, that is." I asked. He just grabbed a bag of chips from his bag and threw them at me. Woohoo! Spicy chips! "Thanks!"

"No problem. Now, let's get to Viridian City!" Len exclaimed. "So we can get real beds!"

Yay! Beds! And food! Woohoo!

**Aya's Point of View**

"Are we almost there?!"

"Not quite."

"Ugh!" I kicked a pebble that was on the ground, making it fly off into a bush.

"Ow!"

...Who was that? It sounded like a lady...

Ari-chan and I turned to the bush, and to our surprise, a lady did come out! She had red hair that was in a ponytail! So cute! I want red hair now! Maybe I should dye it red... But pink is so cute, too! I don't even know anymore!

Anyway, she had on short shorts that didn't even reach her knees, a gray shirt with a capital "D" on it, and black boots. She looked like a typical bad guy... But no one with hair like that could be bad! Oh, and I hit her in the head with a pebble! I have to apologize!

"I'm so sorry! Are you OK?!" I asked as I ran up to her. She glared at me for a second, before smiling. That was weird... And scary...

"Oh, don't worry, little girl..." She told me. "It was just a pebble. I've handled way more things than that."

"You have?" Ari-chan asked, walking up to us.

"Yes, but let's not worry about that for now..." Awww... Now I'm interested!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh. I was trying to find people to battle..." She laughed. "I'm so weak... So I wanted to battle trainers who have just become trainers." She paused. "Are you two perhaps new trainers?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, already grabbing Charmander's Pokeball. "I can battle you! Charmander and I are new trainers!"

"Oh! Splendid!" She took out a Pokeball, releasing her Pokemon.

It was a light blue Pokemon... I didn't know what it was. So, I took out my handy Pokedex!

"Nidoran: The Poison Pin Pokemon." Ari-chan informed me. Oh yeah, I forgot she was very smart. She memorized mostly every Pokemon's information! She's a genius! "While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from it's barbs can be fatal." I knew Ari-chan was right, but I still checked on my Pokedex to add to it's data.

"Oh! How did you know that?" The lady asked us.

"When I was a kid, I liked reading Pokemon books." Ari-chan told her. "I know mostly every Pokemon in the Kanto Region."

"You are a special child." The lady praised Ari-chan, then looked at me. As soon as she saw the Pokedex in my hands, she gasped. "A Pokedex!"

"Yep! One of a kind!" I grinned, but stopped when I saw the lady's face. She... She was smirking... But in an evil kind of way...

"Don't move." She told us. Her... Voice changed! "As your friend said, Nidoran can easily kill you two..." ...What? What's going on?

She snapped her fingers, and the hairs on Nidoran's body stood up.

"Nido..."

"You two will follow me." Follow you? Why? I... Don't understand...

"Why? What is going on?" Ari-chan asked, not a bit of worry in her voice. She's always in like, her emotionless mode...

"My name is Akane." She told us. "I'm from the organization Team Destruction. This year, we will destroy the Kanto Region."

"Team... Destruction?" I gasped. "You were the ones who kidnapped kids from their homes!"

"That's right." She smirked. "And today, you two will be kidnapped as well. Now, follow me!"

"No..." I can't follow her! She might kill us! Why is she doing this?! "I won't lose to you!" I pressed the Pokeball in my hands, releasing Charmander. "Scratch!"

"What?!" Akane yelled as Charmander scratched Nidoran, injuring it a little.

This gave Ari-chan the chance to release her Squirtle. "Tackle!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle ran up the already surprised Nidoran, tackling it. Nidoran flew back a little, but still able to battle, unfortunately.

"You retarded brats!" Akane fumed. "How dare you try to beat me? I'll give you both no mercy!" Uh-oh... "Nidoran! Double Kick!"

"Nido!" Nidoran ran up to Charmander, kicking it in the face two times!

"Char!"

"Charmander! Hang in there!" I yelled. Charmander got up from the ground, still able to battle a little. "Use Scratch again!"

"And use Tackle, Squirtle!"

Charmander ran up to Nidoran again, scratching it not once, but twice! Good job, Charmander! Then, Squirtle ran up to the beaten up Nidoran and tackled it again, sending it flying to hit a tree!

"Nido... Ran..." Nidoran fainted, making us the winner!

"Charmander has learned a new move." The Pokedex in my hands told me. I looked down at the screen, which showed me a new move called Ember. Cool! "Charmander is now level 8." Yay!

"The same has happened to me." Ari-chan told me, showing me her Pokedex. Squirtle is also level 8, and it's learned Bubble!

"Good for you..." Akane chuckled. "You've beaten a level 9 Nidoran. Good job." Uh-Oh... "Now, I'm going to take out my real Pokemon."

"Real Pokemon?" Ari-chan asked. Akane answered by taking out a gray Pokeball, releasing her Pokemon.

It was... Ugh! I'm not good at explaining things! I don't know anything!

I looked over at Ari-chan, and to my surprise, she looked just as lost as me! Oh no...

I pointed my Pokedex at the Pokemon, desperately trying to see which Pokemon this is. "Scizor: The Pincer Pokemon." Scizor? "It raises it's pincers with eye-like markings for intimidation. It also swings them down dangerously."

"Hehe... So, even you didn't know what Pokemon this was?" Akane grinned. "Of course you didn't. This Pokemon is straight from the Johto Region, of course!"

"..." Ari-chan was silent, still with her emotionless face... But I could still see a drop of sweat roll down her face...

"Nothing to say? Oh well..." She snapped her fingers, making us tense up. "Scizor, capture the-"

"Venusaur, Leech Seed!" Huh? Who said that?

We all turned to see Red running towards us, his Venusaur shooting out some type of seed at Scizor!

"Red-kun!" I exclaimed, ready to hug him. I... Um... Sort of have a little crush on Red... But you can't blame me! He's hot!

"Sorry I didn't step in earlier!" You don't have to apologize, Red-kun~... "I was seeing what you two could handle. I was going to intervene when things got too rough." It's okay...

"Oh? Red? The Champion of the 9th Pokemon League Competition? That Red?" Yep! And you're going down, bit... Uh... "How interesting. I didn't think to meet you here. My mission is just to kidnap the four Pokedex Holders... But it wouldn't hurt to capture you too..."

"You two, run." Red ordered. What?! We can't, Red! "I'll defeat her, so you two can escape."

"That would not be wise." Ari-chan told Red, returning Squirtle back in it's Pokeball. I did the same. "What if their are more of them on this Route? Without you with us, we'd be easily captured, if there are strong ones like her."

"..." Think about it, Red! "Fine. This battle will be over, real soon."

"Don't get cocky." Akane advised. "I'm not as weak as you might think."

"Venusaur, finish it." Red ordered. I looked over at Scizor, and just noticed it had vines around it. It looked like it was getting hurt... Are those spiky vines? "Venusaur has been draining away Scizor's health since I got here. It's weird you didn't notice, but no matter." He pointed at Scizor. "Now! Take away it's last bit of health!"

Venusaur grunted in response, and Scizor fell on the ground, fainted.

"That was smart." Akane noted, taking out two more Pokeball's. "Ninetails! Flareon!"

Two against one? What will Red do?

"Poliwrath, you're up!" Take out another Pokemon, duh.

"This is good data. You need to record it." Ari-chan told me, taking out her Pokedex. I did the same, pointing it at the Pokemon about to battle.

"Ninetails: The Fox Pokemon. Each of it's nine tail's is imbued with supernatural power, and it can live for 1000 years." Wow! "Venusaur: The Seed Pokemon. After a rainy day, the flower on it's back smells stronger. The scent attracts other Pokemon." Okay... "Poliwrath: The Tadpole Pokemon. With it's extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming in the Pacific Ocean without resting." That's... Amazing. "Flareon: The Flame Pokemon. Inhaled air is carried to it's flame sac, heated, and exhaled as fire that reaches over 3000 Degrees Fahrenheit."

All these Pokemon are amazing... This battle will be intense..!

"Ninetails, use Inferno!" Akane demanded, pointing at Red, not his Pokemon. Uh-oh...

Ninetails blew out a blizzard of fire, scorching the whole area in front of him! And it was getting closer to us!

"Get back, you two!" Red yelled, grabbing Ari-chan and I, running back. Oh~ he smells so good... "Poliwrath, use Water Sport!"

Poliwrath blew water in the air, extinguishing the fire and soaking the area wet... Including us.

"No! I'm all wet!" I exclaimed, sobbing.

"This is not good." Ari-chan stated, emotionlessly sobbing.

"Now all your fire attacks will be halved!" Red exclaimed, smirking at her. She just sucked her teeth.

"Fire Fang, Flareon." She ordered. I looked over at Red, and gasped when I saw Flareon running towards Red from behind.

"Watch out, Red!" I warned him. "Turn around!"

Red did as I said, and shielded his face just in time to block Flareon's teeth from chomping his neck off. But, because it's FIRE Fang, the fire got caught on Red's jacket sleeve.

"Damn it!" Red cursed as Flareon jumped away beside it's owner. Red took off his burning jacket, revealing his... His... Abdominals...

"Kyeeeee!" I screamed, losing my balance. Hold me, Red! I wanna feel your chest! Kiss me!

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Red 'Assured' me. "I should have put on a shirt before leaving Pallet Town, but I forgot." So hot! "It looks like your aiming your attacks a me. So, I'll have to go harder." ...No comment... "Venusaur, power up your energy!"

Venusaur stood still, sunlight going to the flower on it's back.

"Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!" Red ordered, pointing at Ninetails.

Poliwrath spit out a large blast of water at Ninetails. The water hit Ninetails full on, making it blast away. Akane returned it before it could get far, though.

"Now, do it once more at Flareon!" Red ordered.

Poliwrath spit out one more strong blast of water at the fire Pokemon, making the Pokemon easily faint.

"Woohoo! You won, Red-kun!" I cheered, hugging him. Ah~ he smells so nice... Even though I'm 12, and he's 18... I'm sure he loves me! "I was so scared! I'm so happy you saved us!" Just using this as an excuse to hug his shirtless body...

"Aya." Ari-chan hit me on the head. "Bad girl..."

The way her face is void of emotion... I'm sure she knows...

"Hehehe, well I couldn't have just sat there and watched you two get kidnapped." He laughed.

"Ahem." Oh Yeah... Almost forgot about her... Akane... "Don't just forget about me! I'm not leaving until I take those girls with me!"

"I didn't forget." Red snapped his fingers, nodding at Venusaur. Oh Yeah... I forgot he was absorbing the sunlight... "Solorbeam."

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Akane screamed as a blast of light shot out of Venusaur's flower right at her! I turned away, not wanting to see. Red also covered my eyes, which made me blush. Oh~!

Red returned Poliwrath and Venusaur, and started to walk away. No, you can't leave!

"Sorry, but I need to go now." He smiled as he waved. Don't leave... "Be safe! And I'll meet you guys at the next city!" ...That's like... Only an hour away now...

"Let's go, Ari-chan!" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and starting to run. "We have to get there, and fast!"

"Okay..." Ari-chan deadpanned, just being dragged along.

**Daiki's Point of View**

Len and I were just walking along the path, until I heard a rustle in the bush.

"A Pokemon?" I instinctively grabbed my Pokeball, but gasped when I saw what fell out the bush.

"B-Blue!" Len exclaimed, his face red. Was his face always red? Is he getting sick? I hope not... "What were you doing in that bush?!" Bushing?

"Hehehe, nothing..." She smirked, dusting herself off. "I was just... Looking for Pokemon, is all."

"Like I would believe that..." Len sweatdropped.

She suddenly dropped some... Pictures? Yeah, she suddenly dropped some pictures all on the ground. "Oops!"

I picked one up, and... Froze.

"W-what are these?" I asked, turning red. Maybe I'm getting sick, too... Maybe I'm not seeing these pictures well...

"Oh... My photos..." She got on her knees and started to cry.

"Stop faking." Len sighed, frustration in his voice.

"My perfectly taken photos of you two sleeping together..."

Len and I gasped, looking at the pictures harder.

It was a picture of Len practically snuggling up to me, my arm around his shoulder. Looking at it harder... Our faces were inches away...

I... Don't know what to do... Or say...

"I have plenty more!" Blue exclaimed, swiftly picking up the rest that I didn't get to see. "My favorite is the one where it looks like you two are kissing. I'm going to have to get it framed one day..."

"Pervert..." Len whispered, looking down. His face was super red now... And I think mine was, too...

"What did you say, Len-kun~?" Blue asked, examining the pictures. "Say something I don't like... And everyone might get a look at these pictures."

I fell on my knees. "Fake..."

"Well, I did have to position you guys a little..." She said, looking away. "You two are some heavy sleepers."

Now I know...

...

...Blue is evil... And perverted... And I practically snuggled up and fell asleep with Len...

...

...So far... This adventure sucks...


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon Adventures: Kanto**

Chapter 5: Viridian City

_**Hey... Is anyone even reading this story? I haven't got many reviews on this... (2 reviews, to be exact...) So, if you are reading and you like this story so far, can you review? It could be anything from telling me it's good to telling me it needs a little work. Okay... Thanks! **_

**Jalen's P.O.V**

After about two hours of walking - Battling wild Pokemon on the way - we finally made it to Viridian City. Eevee-chan is now level 8 while Pikachu is level 9. It's actually pretty fun training Pokemon... And now that I'm out of Route 1, I feel like I can finally enjoy my journey!

"Here we are, boys! Viridian City!" Blue-chan exclaimed, holding out her arms as if she were about to give someone a hug. "And it's still early! It's almost 11:00AM, so you guys can go get breakfast." She pointed to the giant clock that seemed to be made in the middle of the city. I guess I can find out the time with that, since I lost my phone... But, thinking about my phone...

"Uh, Blue-chan..." I started, getting the courage to speak to her. I'm usually either yelling at her, or responding to her. I'm never really the one to start a conversation with her. "Where can I call my mom? I kinda lost my phone in Route 1, so I need to call her."

"Ah, you can communicate with anyone at the Pokemon Center if you know their number!" Blue-chan put up a finger, and pointed towards the giant building. It wasn't a skyscraper, but it was big enough that you would be able to see it wherever you are in the city. That's good, I guess. "Anyway, you should call Prof. Oak after you're done talking to your mom. I'm sure he wants to know that you made it here safe and sound."

Blue-chan started to run off, but Iki-kun was smart enough to shout, "We don't have his number!"

"Look in your pockets!" Blue-chan answered, and she was gone. It's amazing how easy you can loose someone in the city...

"In our pockets?" Iki-kun went in his pockets and gasped. "There's a piece of paper in my pockets!"

_Probably a candy rapper... _I thought, looking around the city. It was very peaceful, considering it was morning, but you could already tell it would be a busy day from all the people out already. They all seem so friendly... Maybe I should stop frowning and smile a little. I feel like I could live in this city for a while...

"Kanto to Len! Kanto to Len!" Iki-kun waved his hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts. I blinked, so he grinned. "Come on! We should get in contact with our parents and Prof. Oak! His number _was_ in my pocket!"

I nodded. "Okay. Let's go to the Pokemon Center. I guess they have phones there... That's the impression Blue-chan gave me."

Iki-kun grinned again, running off for the brightly colored building. I followed, jogging behind him. I'm not really a fast runner, so I don't want to embarrass myself by actually running. Although, I doubt anyone would laugh. It's just... The vibe this city is giving me tells me they won't.

"Len! Come on! You're running slow!" Iki-kun shouted, already in front of the Pokemon Center doors. I sighed, putting my head down as I ran up to him. Now, everyone's looking at us.

"You baka1!" I whispered as I got close enough to him. "Don't make a scene, okay? We're still rookie trainers, so it would be awkward for someone a lot stronger than us to ask for a battle!"

Iki-kun nodded - probably not even listening to me - and opened the doors to the Pokemon Center. He walked in, me nervously following behind him, and as soon as the doors closed behind us things went downhill.

"My name is Takagi Daiki!" He shouted, gaining everyone's attention. He then put his elbow on my shoulder, leaning on me. "And this guy right here is Brown Jalen! We're gonna be the best trainers in Kanto, dattebayo2!" D-Dattebayo?!

Everything went silent as everyone in the room stared at us; a bit of annoyance from some of the adults, and a few confused stares from some of the kids. I could hear some people whispering about the Takagi family, or something like that. Iki-kun noticed as well, which made him smirk. Does someone in his family work here, or something? Unfortunately, there were kids our age looking at us... There're definitely going to want to battle...

And there was a cute lady behind the counter with bright pink hair smiling at us. Like... Like this happens a lot...

"And we have this to prove it!" Iki-kun took out his Pokedex, grinning as he did so. Everyone in the room gasped, some of the kids walking over to us. I gulped, but Iki-kun didn't seem to mind the attention. It was like he yearned for it. Me, on the other hand, didn't. "Take out your Pokedex, Len." Iki-kun whispered to me before the other kids got close enough.

"Uh-huh." I nodded, taking out my Pokedex from my pocket. I could have sworn I told him to keep it on the low, but whatever. These kids don't seem bad... Actually, everyone in the Center is just going on with their normal business... I guess this does happen a lot.

"Hey, you two." One of the bigger kids called out to us, still walking. He stopped when he thought he was close enough (At least this guy knows what personal space is, unlike Iki-kun...). "Those are Pokedex's from Prof. Oak, right?"

"Of course! One of a kind with all the new functions." Iki-kun smirked, placing the Pokedex in his back pocket. "Anyway, you all came over here for a reason..."

I'm getting all uneasy. There were like, 5 boys around us. This reminded me of a past I would like to keep buried 6 feet under. I'm still nervous about being around all these boys, though. I feel as if they'll drag me out the Center, beat me up, and steal my Pokedex and my Pokemon... Maybe I'm just being... Too nervous. Anxious...

"Well, of course we want to battle." One of them said while grinning. I sweatdropped. They better not be experienced trainers, because I don't really want to fight someone more experienced than me. This is my second day being a trainer, ya know!

"We've only been trainers for a day. This is our second day, so we're inexperienced." I explained, which took a lot of courage. I just thought I should explain that to them now...

Iki-kun gave me a look that said, "Why did you tell them that?!"

I then gave him a look that said, "If I didn't, who knows what would have happened?!" And that was the truth! Who knows what they would have done if they figured that out during the battle?

"Aww, man. After making that little speech, it turns out you two are just rookies." And I'm proud of it!

"It makes since. You guys are older than us, and Prof. Oak lives in Pallet Town, therefore we came here from Pallet Town. Meaning we got our Pokemon yesterday - since it takes a day to get through Route 1 - and are complete rookies." I explained, but they didn't seem to care. They were all just mumbling stuff as they walked out. Iki-kun was sputtering nonsense at them, before turning to give me a look. "What?"

"Why did you do that?" Hey... This sounds like the Iki-kun from last night. This Iki-kun is kinda... Overpowering. "I wanted to battle them!"

"With a level 10 Bulbasaur and a level 6 Pidgey? You wouldn't stand a chance, considering how they seemed to have been trainers for quite a while now." I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Stop being stupid. You do the most idiotic things, you know? Like when you started shouting as soon as you got in here." I know I'm probably being harsh, but seriously... You just don't do that.

"Shut up!" He grumbled, stomping past me to the lady behind the counter. I shook my head, sighing as I did so, and walked over to a man sitting on a couch. He put his head up from a newspaper and gave me a questioning look.

"Excuse me, sir. But, can you tell me where the phones are?" I asked, slightly smiling. I'm not really a smiling person, I guess. There just doesn't seem to be a real point in smiling. Well, at most times.

"Phones?" I nodded, but he then laughed. That's pretty rude... "You must be new, sonny. To communicate with people, there are usually cubicles open over there." He pointed to the corner of this floor, and there were phone-like cubicles there... Although, there were screens there... "To communicate with people, you need to type in the number on the touch screen, and you'll be able to talk while looking at the person. Isn't that grand?"

I guess... "Arigatou3!" I thanked anyway, running off to the cubicles. This was kinda bad, considering my mom doesn't have anything like this at home... I'm sure Prof. Oak does... Maybe I should tell him to tell my mom to get one... Or buy me a new phone.

"..." I stopped as I neared the cubicle. It was just a big screen. I guess I just tap it and... "Wow!" I exclaimed in excitement as the screen changed to a dial-pad. Wait... I don't have Prof. Oak's number... Iki-kun has it...

I turned around to find the boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't at the front desk, and he wasn't anywhere in the lobby. The only other place he could've gone is upstairs... Or in the hallway. I doubt he went there, though... But, I have a good feeling where he _did_ go...

"Kuso4! That baka!" I hissed, rushing towards the door. Although... I need to pee... And heal up my Pokemon...

**Arisu's P.O.V**

"That was a good breakfast." I said after we walked out the restaurant. We were going to eat breakfast at the Pokemon Center, but Aya felt like eating good. I insisted the food at the Pokemon Center would be good, but she would not take no for an answer. I just agreed, knowing arguing over food would be pointless... And stupid. So we went to a restaurant for breakfast.

After that encounter with Akane and Red, Aya and I continued on to Viridian City. When we made it - Aya cheered for an entire minute - we immediately went to the giant Pokemon Center. After leaving our Pokemon there - I did not catch anything, but Aya caught a "kawaii5" Rattata - we found a restaurant and ate. We were now leaving the restaurant, both of us pretty full.

Just so you know, my Squirtle is level 10. Aya's Charmander is level 9, and her Rattata is level 6. I guess that's a good level for our Pokemon to be right now... It's not like we should be rushing.

"I'm so full..." Aya complained, holding her stomach. "I ate too much! I ate too much!" She practically cried, both of us carrying a steady walk through the city. People were giving us many looks; At Aya's whining and most likely my long hair, but I did not mind. It would actually bother me if they did not give us at least one look... Aya and I are an odd pair in this normal looking city.

"Aya." I started, turning to look at her. She opened her teary eyes - most likely crocodile tears - and stared at me, sniffing. "When do you think Takagi-san and Len-san will get here?" I asked, completely ignoring her fake crying.

"Oh?" Aya blinked, before bringing her head up to look at the giant clock. "It's a little after 11:00AM... They might be here already!"

"If they are here, Nurse Joy would know. If they went to the Pokemon Center, that is." I mused, turning a corner to head to the Pokemon Center. Aya followed, seeming to forget she had a stomach ache.

"Why do you want to know if they're here, Ari-chan?" Aya asked me.

"We need to tell them what happened in Route 1." I answered. Aya nodded, remembering what happened. "I want to confirm if they are alright, but Blue-san should have taken care of whoever attacked them - if anyone attacked them - since Red-san protected us. And we also need to tell them to be careful." I smiled at remembering how Aya acted around Red-san. It was pretty obvious she liked him, but I am almost positive Red-san is oblivious to the whole thing. It was pretty funny seeing them together.

"We can battle them, too!" Aya jumped up and down energetically. "Oh, maybe even a double battle! I wonder how strong their Pokemon got... Actually, we didn't get to see Len-kun's Pokemon, right?" ...She's right... We did not get to see his Pokemon.

"He received two Pokemon, did he not?" I asked, and Aya nodded furiously, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Yeah! That wasn't fair!" She then smirked, calming down entirely. "Heh, although... It's probably because he paid for an extra one. I dislike rich people like that."

"All of our families are nobles. We are the rich ones, and the whole Kanto region knows of us. Well, they know of our family." I reminded her. "The Takagi family, the Enomoto family, and my Asato family. That's how we got a starter from Prof. Oak and a Pokedex. Our families paid him, and he accepted, saying it would help him in his research." We were nearing the Pokemon Center now, but Aya didn't seem to notice. She was just nodding thoughtfully at everything I was saying. "Although, the Brown family isn't noble. The name actually sounds quite foreign... Maybe he's from another Region." I mused. Aya finally realized we were at the Pokemon Center and opened the door. "Anyway, I doubt Prof. Oak would give him two Pokemon just because he paid him. He did it because all the starters were gone, I guess. It still doesn't explain why he was given a Pokemon or a Pokedex at all, though."

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Aya yelled, making another scene as she ran in the Pokemon Center. The first time she came in here, she introduced herself to the whole Center, striking a pose as she did so. I sweatdropped at remembering the moment. "Do you keep the names of anyone who comes in here?" Aya asked the smiling nurse. Nurse Joy and Aya really kicked it off when they first met, both noting the other has the same hair color as their own.

"I write down the names of anyone who asks to have their Pokemon healed or rent a room for the night." Nurse Joy answered, a pink Pokemon suddenly appearing beside her. I quickly recognized it as a Chansey, Nurse Joy's partner Pokemon.

"Ooh! What's that?!" Aya asked - already getting off track - as she quickly took out her Pokedex. I took out my Pokedex as well, even though I already knew everything about it. I still needed to fill this Pokedex with information, even if I already have it.

"Chansey: The Egg Pokemon. A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people."

"It's so kawaii~!" Aya squealed, taking out a Pokeball. She quickly remembered that it was Nurse Joy's Pokemon and put her Pokeball back in her bag. I'm amazed at how she could forget something like that, and I'm also amazed at how fast she took that Pokeball out of her bag. "Gomennasai6, I got carried away..."

"Oh, it's OK, dear." Nurse Joy assured, motioning for her Chansey to go to the back room. Chansey happily trodded to the back, singing a song of sorts. "Your enthusiasm is a good and bad characteristic. It's good because it'll give you the fire you need to win your battles." Was that a pun? I'm sure she knows Aya has a Charmander. "But, it's bad because you might do things that you don't mean to... Hey, I have an idea!" She put up a finger, pointing to the ceiling. "You can train your Pokemon upstairs and heighten your battle instincts. It's also very fun, and you might meet some new friends!"

Aya gasped, placing her hands on Nurse Joy's desk. "Really?! That sounds like so much fun! We should definitely go upstairs and tr-"

"Aya." I gave her a stern look. She seemed unaffected, so I just turned away, looking at Nurse Joy. "Excuse me, but we came here to know if two boys came in earlier. Takagi Daiki and Brown Jalen?"

"Takagi Daiki? Oh, yes! He came in a short bit ago with a boy... I suppose that's Brown Jalen." Nurse Joy put a finger on her chin, looking up. "Yes... Takagi-sama was trying to get me to heal his Pokemon very fast. His Pokemon weren't very hurt, but I still couldn't heal them fully. He wanted them almost as soon as he gave them to me, like Pokemon heal in 5 seconds!" She laughed, and I sweatdropped. "Anyway, he left the Center with his Pokemon, while Brown-san left without his Pokemon. They're healed now, by the way. Yours are, too."

"Ooh!" Aya leaned over the desk to whisper something to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy nodded, but shook her head after a while. "Why?" Aya pouted, crossing her arms.

"Gomennasai, Enomoto-sama, but even though you are a noble, I can not tell you Brown-san's Pokemon." Nurse Joy bowed, but Aya laughed, putting her hands out in a 'calm down' motion.

"Don't worry. I understand, I understand!" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Anyway, can we get our Pokemon back? They are healed, aren't they?"

"Of course." Nurse Joy walked to the back room, and a few minutes later came out with our Pokeballs. "Here you go." She handed them to us, and we grabbed them with an 'Arigatou'.

"We'll be leaving now." I announced, attaching my Pokemon on my belt and walking away. Aya put her Pokemon in her bag and followed me, whining about not being able to go upstairs and train. I ignored her, thinking about why Takagi-san would be so impatient. And what about Len-san..? Why did he go without his Pokemon? This is all so very confusing...

**Daiki's P.O.V**

"Hey! You guys wait!" I shouted, running after the boys who approached Len and I earlier. I was not just going to let them leave without a battle, no matter what Len says! He really pisses me off! Doesn't he know that you get stronger battling even if you lose?! Gah, no point thinking about him! He'll just make me lose my concentration!

After I healed my Pokemon - Nurse Joy works slow, so I had to get them earlier than was needed - I bolted out the door, trying to find the boys from earlier. I finally found them, so I'm running towards them now.

"Huh?" The bigger one turned around to look at me, then smiled. "Oh, guys. It's that boy. The rookie." Everyone laughed at his _joke_, but I ignored it. They would be eating their words soon.

"Battle me!" I demanded, Pidgey's Pokeball in one hand and my Pokedex in the other.

"You want to battle?" Another one of them asked me, his eyes glinting with curiosity. "He says he wants to battle, Jack. You should give him a chance, it's actually been quite boring lately..." He paused, then looked over at me. "My name's Bobby, by the way." I didn't really ask for your name.

"Bobby, you talk too much." The one who I presume is Jack said. "Okay, rookie. I'll be battling you! Follow me to a battling spot." And Jack was off, running somewhere. His group of friends followed him, shouting for him to slow down.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, chasing after Jack myself. I was faster than most of his friends, and after a while I was right behind Jack, all of his friends gasping at how fast I was. I don't blame them, I am the heir of the Takagi family after all... I have to be the best at everything I do, including simple things like running.

After about 5 minutes of running, we finally made it to this deserted straight path. The path was made of cement, and it led to this mansion-like house. I could see some tall grass by the path, and many Pokemon were happily playing in it. A cool breeze blew through the area as I stood across from Jack, both of us ready for battle. Bobby was standing in between us - panting from running - since he was the referee.

"Are both battlers ready?" Bobby asked us. I nodded, and Jack copied, nodding his own head. "Then... Let the battle begin!"

Jack's friends instantly started cheering for him, even though we hadn't even sent out our Pokemon. Jack smirked at the attention he was getting, and I smirked at realizing this would be my first official trainer battle! The battle with Len didn't really count... Even though I totally won!

"Oddish, go!" Jack released a berry-like Pokemon with a weed on it's head. Apparently, it's an Oddish... I took out my Pokedex, getting it's information.

"Oddish: The Weed Pokemon. It often plants it's root feet in the ground during the day and sows seeds as it walks about at night."

That's... Informative. I don't really need to know that, though... But, whatever. It shows me that this Oddish is a level 12, and it's a grass type... So, I should...

"Pidgey, I choose you!" I exclaimed, sending out the little bird. He might be little, but I know he's strong! "To beat a grass type, you use a flying type! I at least know that much!"

"Probably." Jack pointed at my Pidgey, a bored look on his face. "Acid!"

Oddish closed it's mouth, enlarging a little for a quick second, before opening it's mouth to spit out a glob of green goop! Since I didn't know what was gonna happen at first, it was too late to tell Pidgey to avoid the attack, so the goop hit Pidgey on it's wing!

"Pidgey!" I yelled, worried for the bird's life, but quickly put it in the back of my mind so I wouldn't be distracted. "Shake it off and use Tackle!"

Pidgey nodded and shook off the attack, running towards Oddish.

"That won't work! Dodge it!" Jack demanded. Oddish jumped out of Pidgey's way at the last second. "Now, Absorb!"

"Odd!" Oddish jumped up and stared at Pidgey. After a few seconds, Pidgey fell on the floor, green energy coming from it to Oddish.

"Pidgey!" I yelled in alarm when Pidgey didn't get up, but after a few seconds of struggling it was up again. I sighed in relief, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead. "Try and use Sa-"

"Acid!"

"Oddish!" Oddish spit out the same green glop at Pidgey.

"Dodge it, Pidgey!" I yelled, but Pidgey was too injured to move, so the acid hit the bird Pokemon square on! It was a critical hit! "No! Pidgey!"

"Pidgey!" The bird fell back on the ground, fainted.

"...Kuso..." I muttered, returning the Pokemon back in it's Pokeball.

"Is that the only Pokemon you have? If so, you were a real disappointment." Jack smirked, his Oddish jumping up and down from the victory. The other boys were also cheering, jumping up and down.

I growled, putting Pidgey's Pokeball on my belt and taking off Bulbasaur's. "I choose you, Bulbasaur!" I released my starter Pokemon, smirking as I did so. He couldn't possibly beat Bulbasaur! I've got this in the bag!

"Use Acid, Oddish!" Jack ordered, the Pokemon doing as it was told.

"Dodge it and use Tackle!" I yelled. Bulbasaur quickly jumped out of the way of the Acid and slammed into Oddish, knocking the Pokemon on the ground. "Tackle it again before it can get back up!" I don't know what happened, but thinking about running into Len at the Pokemon Center with my fainted Pokemon... That really pisses me off! It also pisses me off that all of them were cheering for Jack, and none of them were cheering for me! I'll change that now!

"Woah, it seems you actually have a decent Pokemon." Jack commented after Bulbasaur hit Oddish for the second time. "Oddish, try and heal yourself with Absorb!"

"Oddish!" The Oddish quickly stood up and stared at Bulbasaur. In seconds, the Pokemon was absorbing energy from Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur didn't look hurt. He didn't even flinch. "Odd?" Oddish looked confused, probably noticing Bulbasaur wasn't hurt..!

"Bulbasaur is a grass type, you know! Other grass type moves won't do that well against it!" I grinned, pointing at the confused and shocked Oddish. "Use Vine Whip to pick Oddish up and slam it to the ground!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried, doing as I instructed and picked Oddish up. He then brought the Pokemon to the ground, harshly, if I may add.

"Oddish!" Jack cried, his smirk now gone from his face. He looked up at me, glaring. I just smirked back, knowing Oddish was now... Fainted. "Return." He grabbed his Pokeball and returned the small weed in a flash of red.

"So... Do I win now? I really have to go and he-"

"I choose you, Sandshrew!"

Huh?

A yellow Pokemon was now on the "battlefield," looking around in confusion. When it spotted Bulbasaur and I, though... It got into some sort of battle position. Ugh... I guess I need to fight this thing. What is this thing anyway?

I pointed the Pokedex at the Pokemon. "Sandshrew: The Mouse Pokemon. To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimum rainfall." I nodded thoughtfully... I guess I'm finally getting _some_ sort of information from this thing, now. If it rolls up into a ball... I can use Leech Seed to sap away it's health... But, if it doesn't get into a ball, I can finish it with Vine Whip. It's a ground type, so it'd be super effective. Although, it's level 12, while Bulbasaur is level 10. But, I beat that Oddish! So this th-

"Are you done thinking?! We don't have all day, here!" Jack yelled impatiently, shaking a fist at me and also kicking me out of my thoughts. "If you aren't ready, I'll just attack first! Defense Curl!"

Sandshrew nodded in agreement to it's trainer and curled up in a ball. Perfect... So now I'll just use Leech Seed.

"Leech Seed, Bulbasaur!" I commanded. Bulbasaur nodded at me - copying Sandshrew, eh? - and a small seed came out of it's bud. The seed hit Sandshrew - it still being curled up in a ball - and vines started coming out of the seed. Everyone stared in amazement as the vines wrapped about Sandshrew, making Sandshrew unroll and try and tear the vines off.

"Sand!" Sandshrew cried as the vines started sucking out energy, similar to Oddish's absorb. The energy came to Bulbasaur, healing what couldn't be healed earlier. This'll be easy. "Shrew!" Sandshrew cried again, begging to get those vines off of him. A strong Pokemon would have kept battling - regardless of it losing health - until it was defeated. I guess this Pokemon isn't strong.

"Sandshrew, try Rollout!" Jack tried, but Sandshrew didn't listen. It just sat there, pulling and pulling, until all the health was sucked out of it. It lie there, fainted. "Kuso! Sandshrew, you lost!"

"I won! I won!" I cheered, Bulbasaur cheering next to me. It became deathly quiet as everyone stared at me in shock. I just love the attention! "You did great, Bulbasaur." I patted the Pokemon on the head, then returned it back in it's Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur has leveled up to level 11." The Pokedex informed me, it's little, white light flashing in my pocket.

"Awesome!" I grinned, placing Bulbasaur's Pokeball on my belt. I looked up and saw the group of boys circling me, a Pokemon in front of each of them. Jack was outside of the corner, smirking, while Bobby was desperately trying to tell him something. I couldn't hear, because all of the Pokemon were glaring and crying at me. "What are y'all doing?"

"Nobody beats Jack and gets away with it!" One of them exclaimed, their Pokemon inching closer to me. "Jack is supposed to be the strongest one in Viridian City, not some random rookie! We'll end you now!"

"W-What?! What are you guys doing?! I beat him fair and square!" I yelled at them, but that seemed to make them madder. Uh-oh... Bulbasaur isn't strong enough to fend off five Pokemon at the same time... What am I going to do?

"Stop it! Stop it!" Bobby demanded, running past them and into the circle with me. With all the Anime I watch and Manga I read... I think I can tell what's about to happen... "Don't you idiots remember?! He's from the Takagi family! You know... One of the nobles!"

They all gasped, which made me smirk. A little smug, I know, but they really need to learn their place. If any of their Pokemon - including them - touches me, they'll be in big trouble the next second. I don't want to say jail, but that's probably where they'll be. Heh... It's rewarding to be a noble, sometimes.

"You've already made a mistake when you sent your Pokemon out at me. If you guys just let me leave and heal my Pokemon, I might not tell anyone about this." I said.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled coming inside the circle with Bobby and I. "We don't really know if you're telling the truth or not. And if you really are a noble..." His eyes narrowed, seeming to cut through my body. "We'll just have to make sure you don't tell anyone."

All of the boys, minus Bobby, laughed. It even seemed like their Pokemon were laughing at me... They all took a step closer... And jumped at me!

_**~Eight Hours Later~**_

**Aya's P.O.V**

"Ari-chan!" I whined, crawling behind her. She ignored me, still walking. "Ari-chan! It's 7:00PM! We've been looking for them forever!" I cried, grabbing her ankle. "They probably just went back to the Pokemon Center! Can we just go there and rent a room? Please?!" I begged, tears streaming down my face. I'm just so~ tired!

"Aya." Ari-chan turned and looked down at me, a small frown on her face. "We ate lunch at 3:00PM. We ate dinner at 6:00PM, which was an hour ago. We _just_ got out of the restaurant, meaning we have only been walking for about... 5 minutes now." She explained, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Although, do you not think it's odd that we have not seen them since we got here? They did come here, since they visited the Pokemon Center... Maybe we _should_ go to the Pokemon Center again..."

"Yes!" I cheered, grabbing Ari-chan's hand and running towards the Pokemon Center.

"You're going too fast!" Ari-chan yelled. Wow! That's the first time she raised her voice! I'm levelling up! Yay! "S-Stop!" She demanded, almost tripping. Oh. My. God... She stuttered! Yes! I'm the best!

"We need to hurry! We're almost there!" I told her, and about a minute later we bursted through the Pokemon Center doors. Nurse Joy didn't look surprised at all - just smiling happily - but everyone else did. Some adults gave us annoyed look, but they quickly went back to their business. The Pokemon Center floor is very big... With a lobby and everything! And if you go down the halls there are even rooms for Pokemon Trainers to stay in! This is Heaven for Pokemon and their trainers!

"Welcome back, Enomoto-sama, Asato-sama." Nurse Joy greeted, her nice aura warming up the room. "It'll be dark soon. Do you two need a room?"

"We came here on official business." I told her, picking up a suitcase from the floor and placing it on Nurse Joy's desk. I went in my bra and took out a pair of sunglasses, a professional aura radiating from me. "Did Brown-san and Takagi-san come by again?" I asked, opening the suitcase and showing her pictures of them.

Ari-chan gave me a confused/surprised look, while Nurse Joy just tilted her head, still smiling. "Brown-san came by and got his Pokemon back. He looked irritated and kinda sad, but he rented a room and hasn't come out since. That was an hour ago, by the way..." Nurse Joy informed me. "Takagi-sama hasn't come back, yet. Maybe he rented a room at a five star hotel?" Nurse Joy mused.

"Can you tell us his room number, please?" Ari-chan asked.

"Hm..." Nurse Joy hesitated, before smiling again. "I guess so. I don't usually let boys and girls room together, since hormones are running wild these days... But, I don't think you two will do anything. Scream if he tries something, and I'll kick him out right away!" Nurse Joy's smile was... Pretty threatening right then... But it turned back to her regular smile in a second. "Let me check..." She took out a folder from... Somewhere... And opened it. "Found it. His room number is 44. Just go left..." She pointed to the hallway on the left side... "Go through that hallway, then go right and it should be on that hallway."

"Arigatou!" I thanked, throwing the shades on the floor and tossing the suitcase back where I found it. It's very convenient I found those things.

"Come on." Ari-chan said, walking to the hallway. I gleefully followed her, skipping right beside her.

"Len-kun! Len-kun!"

_**1: Baka means Stupid/Idiot in Japanese. In this case, it was used as Idiot.**_

_**2: Dattebayo is something Naruto says after a lot of his sentences. It's like a verbal quirk. It's usually translated to "Ya know" but it's really just a verbal quirk.**_

_**3: Arigatou means Thanks in Japanese.**_

_**4: Kuso means Damn It in Japanese. **_

_**5: Kawaii means Cute in Japanese. **_

_**6: Gomennasai means Sorry in Japanese. **_

_**This is part 1 of Viridian City. There will be a part 2 and a part 3... So... I hope you all enjoy? Review please! **_


End file.
